


Only death and love

by tayadventure35



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blood and Injury, Bugs & Insects, Drunkenness, Funny, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Blood, Movie Spoilers, Post-Movie(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reading, Spoilers, Tomboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is the sister of Jonathan and Evie. She gets dragged into the desert on this adventure to stop some mummy that has the hots for her sister. It's all in a days work for Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only death and love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy, just my OCs.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Jonathan." Elizabeth said as she followed her brother into the Gallery that was lit with touches and decorated with treasure from the middle kingdom.

"It is a good idea Lizzy and you know it." Jonathan said as they moved quietly around the Gallery.

"But you know how easily it is to scare Evie."

"And that's all the more reason to scare her, now help me inside this sarcophagus."

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed hold of Jonathan's arm and helped him into the sarcophagus which had a mummy inside.

"Hello old chap." Jonathan greeted the mummy.

He then grabbed the mummy and held its arm.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I plan to give Evie a run for her money when I make this poor sod jump out at her."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. They then heard the sound of footsteps.

"Hide." Jonathan whispered.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. Hide behind one of those mummy tombs and don't let Evie see you." He said as he laid down in the sarcophagus. Elizabeth hid behind a tomb that near the sarcophagus that Jonathan was in.

Elizabeth watched as Evie made her way into the gallery carrying. Evie looked around and she then carefully approached the sarcophagus. Elizabeth watched her sister and suddenly the Jonathan lifted the mummy and screeched like a banshee.

Evie screamed. Jonathan was laughing like a loon as he sat up in sarcophagus with the mummy beside him like they were old friends. Elizabeth walked over to them as she tried to keep the grin from creeping up on her lips.

"Did you put him up to this?" Evie asked Elizabeth.

"I did no such thing, I tried to stop him." Elizabeth answered.

Evie turned to Jonathan, who had his arm around his mummy friend and asked "Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Of course I do, but sometimes I'd rather like to join them." Jonathan answered.

"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours."

"My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note." Jonathan said as he got himself out of the sarcophagus with great difficulty.

"High note? Ha! Lizzy, Jonathan please l'm really not in the mood for you two. l've just made a bit of a mess in the library... and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say l don't have enough experience in the field." Evie said as she sat herself down by a statue.

Elizabeth sat next her and asked "Bembridge scholars rejected your application again?"

Evie nodded.

"Then they're idiots for not having an intelligent being like you." Elizabeth said.

Jonathan kneeled in front of Evie and said "You'll always have us, besides, l have just the thing to cheer you up." He then stood up and started to look in the sarcophagus for something.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said "Jonathan if this is another prank, I swear that I will hang you upside down from a tree so that all the blood will rush to your brain, hopefully that will knock some sense into you."

Jonathan then handed Evie a small ancient box. Elizabeth could see that Evie was instantly curious.

"Where did you get this?" Evie asked.

Jonathan gave them both a mischievous smile and answered "On a dig, down in Thebes."

"They actually let you in Thebes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very funny." Jonathan said.

They both watched as Evie rolled the box around in her hands, mumbling the translations to the hieroglyphics that covered it.

"Please tell me that I've found something Evie."

"Yes, please tell him that he has found something Evie."

Evie's fingers began to play with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that way. Then suddenly the box unfolded itself, almost mechanically. Sitting inside the box was a folded piece of golden paper.

All three of their gaze's was on this piece of paper that was laid inside.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?" Both Jonathan and Elizabeth said.

"I think you found something."


End file.
